


Asstastic Round Two

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: “Prompto and I were talking,” Ignis begins, “and thought we would ask if you would like to take Prompto’s role from last night. With Prompto and myself instead of Gladio, naturally.”“Shit.” Noctis slumps back in his chair looking stunned. “For some reason, I never thought about doing it, but now that I think about it…”“Of course, if it becomes unpleasant, we will stop.”“Yeah,” Prompto assures. “Just say the word.”Noct takes a moment before answering. “Yeah, sure.”Takes place afterAsstastic, but they are both pwps.





	Asstastic Round Two

Prompto is pleasantly surprised to wake within a cuddle sandwich. Even before he opens his eyes he recognizes the feel of Noct’s messy mop of hair tickling against the hollow of his neck with each breath and the secure hold of Ignis’ arm around his middle. Waking to Noct snuggled against him is commonplace enough, but he is rarely blessed with Ignis’ presence since the man is usually up bright and early no matter what time he retired for the night. Even though Prompto is also an early riser, Ignis has usually already brewed a pot of coffee by the time he sets out for his morning run.

Today, however, the man seems to have deemed their rare day off worthy of extra rest. It’s a special treat being able to watch him sleep and Prompto can’t help but smile at the sight of his relaxed features and wish he had his camera to capture it. The moment is short-lived, as Ignis makes a little groan before blinking his eyes open. His face is blankly composed for a second, then, once he’s fully aware, it melts into fondness.

“Good morning.”

“Morning,” Prompto answers back. “This is nice.”

“It is.” He squeezes his arm fuller around Prompto and sighs. Noctis shifts and mumbles something about “big oafs” making them both laugh. “As nice as this is, I should best begin work on breakfast. Nourishment is in order after last night.”

Ignis looks well-rested for once, and Prompto’s glad. He’s lost count of how many times he’s caught Ignis overtired and overworked.

“Let me do it.”

“As always, your help would be greatly appreciated.”

“No, you stay and rest.”

“Now, love--”

Prompto stops him with a level frown. “What, you don’t trust me alone in the kitchen?”

“That isn’t it...exactly.”

He gives a dramatic gasp. “It is! For Astrals sake, how do you think I eat when the rest of you are away?”

“My apologies.” He makes a sweeping motion with his hand. “Go right ahead.”

“That’s more like it.” Prompto hops out of bed--or as much of a hop as he can still feeling pleasantly sore after last night.

As soon as he’s up, Noct begins to grumble in his sleep, and Ignis quickly moves over to fill in the empty space. The king latches onto him immediately and nuzzles his head into his shoulder.

“See?” Prompto asks triumphantly. “Laying back and letting me cook won’t be  _ all _ bad.”

“Naturally.”

Prompto nabs his phone off the nightstand and shuffles out of the room. Fiddling with his music app, he sets a chipper bass tune on low and takes a look inside the fridge. There’s always scrambled eggs and bacon, but he feels like being a bit more adventurous, if only to prove to Iggy he can. Seeing the deli ham, he remembers the breakfast his mother used to always make on her days off. It is a casserole with ham, hash browns, cheese, and cream of potato soup. It is simple enough to not take much preparation but fancy enough to remind Ignis that, unlike Noct, he could make his way around a kitchen.

When he returns to the bedroom and sets a timer on his phone, Gladio is awake. “Morning,” Prompto greets, going over to give him a kiss. 

Gladio returns it lazily and stretches. “Morning.”

“Food won’t be done for an hour, so there’s time for a run and shower.”

“Wanna join me?”

Prompto shakes his head with a smile. “Maybe the shower, but I don’t think I can keep up with you right now.”

Gladio chuckles and claps him on the arm. “Who’s fault’s that?”

Prompto chuckles with him. “Hey, I wasn’t pointing any blame.”

“Okay, chocobo,” he winks, “but I’ll be hitting you up when I get back for that shower.”

“Now don’t start getting any ideas, Igster and I already have a plan, remember?.”

“You two are really gonna ask?”

“There is no harm in asking,” Ignis says.

“Alright then.” He stands up and stretches out his arms and legs. “Guess I’ll just have to be good and patient, then.”

Ignis quirks his lips. “It will be worth the wait, I assure you “

 

Prompto helps Ignis do some cleaning around the apartment while they await Gladio’s return. 

When he does get back, he’s breathing heavy and slicked with sweat, and Prompto nearly breaks down when they step into the shower together. Caught up on the adrenaline, Gladio’s dick is starting to stir just from being so close to him, and gods does he look good dripping wet.It wouldn't do too much harm to give him a quick handjob, but he also wants the shield to be just as hard and wanting in anticipation as him and Iggy.

Prompto licks his lips and says as nonchalantly as he can through the sexual tension, “Even though you aren't gonna fuck him, you're still gonna be in involved, alright. No way I'm letting you just sit there and watch.”

Gladio’s dick bounces at his words. “That an order?”

Prompto gives him a squeeze. “You bettcha. Gods, I hope he's up for it.”

“Well, I am.”

Prompto laughs. “You’ve gotta tell Iggy that when we get out.”

  
  


All three of them rouse Noct out of bed. Ignis turns the lights on and throws the blankets off. Prompto literally throws himself over the sleeping prince. Gladio shakes at his shoulder, while calling out loudly, “Rise n shine, princess.” 

Noct groans and tries to burrow into the mattress but Prompto’s weight keeps him in place. “Too early,” he mumbles.

“Not really,” Prompto says. “Dude it’s nearly 10. Food’s ready.”

The mention of breakfast perks him up some. He rolls his head so he is facing Ignis. “No veggies?”

“Actually, Prompto is the chef today.”

Noct cranes his head to look at him, and Prompto beams at him. 

“Nope. Not unless you’re counting potatoes.”

“Sweet.” 

It doesn’t take long to get him to the dinner table after that. Ignis offers to divvy up portions since Prompto cooked, but the blonde is too excited to show his masterpiece and insists on doing it himself. 

“So?” He asks with a grin as he watches them each take their first bite.

Noct grins. “Good. Very potatoey.”

Gladio nods. “Yeah. It’s good, Prom.” Ignis savors the taste before answering. “This is lovely. Did you come up with the recipe yourself?”

Prompto blushes slightly at the praise. “My mom used to make it for me. It was one of my favorite memories.”

Ignis takes hold of his hand and smiles. “Now it can be one of our memories too.”

Prompto smiles back.

They eat mostly in silence after that, but Noctis looks on suspiciously when Ignis doesn’t move to clear the table afterward. “Alright. What’s up?”

“What do you mean?” Prompto asks innocently. 

“Iggy would usually be washing the dishes by now.”

“I merely plan to enjoy our joint day off.”

“Yeah, Noct,” Gladio runs his hand over the length of his shoulders, “can’t we all just enjoy it?”

“And what do you mean by enjoy?”

Prompto hums and rests his chin in his palms. “What do you think?”

“Sex,” Noct replies immediately and Gladio chuckles. 

“That’s a good eye you got.”

“Thanks, so, what’re you thinking?”

“Prompto and I were talking,” Ignis begins, “and thought we would ask if you would like to take Prompto’s role from last night. With Prompto and myself instead of Gladio, naturally.”

“Shit.” Noctis slumps back in his chair looking stunned. “For some reason, I never thought about doing it, but now that I think about it…”

“Of course, if it becomes unpleasant, we will stop.”

“Yeah,” Prompto assures. “Just say the word.”

Noct takes a moment before answering. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Gladio is warm and naked, prompted against the headboard behind him to serve as a human pillow. It is nice and comfy, and Prompto could have closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep if not for the anticipation bounding through him when he feels Noct settling himself down on his thighs.

“Shit,” Gladio says, running his hands over Prompto’s stomach, “I don’t know which is hotter. Finally being able to DP you, or watching him finally be DPed.”

“Hard same.”

“Why does it have to be a contest?” Noct asks.

“Why? You afraid of the competition?”

Noct makes a face, which Prompto melts away with a kiss. “Don’t worry, buddy. There won’t be any losers here.”

As if emphasizing his words, Ignis inserts a lubed finger without warning and Noctis squirms forward with a surprised gasp. Prompto’s hands find his ass and help Ignis out by simultaneously spreading his cheeks out and holding him in place.

Nocts gives a quieter gasp when a second finger slips in. “I...don’t need you holding me, ya know?”

Prompto leans forward to kiss his shoulder. “You will once we’ve both in.” He shivers at that.

Ignis works a third finger in and spreads them to stretch him out as best he can. “Alright. This will be easiest if you take Prompto first.”

Noctis nods, and Prompto helps guide him into position, hands still covering his asscheeks. He takes a steadying breath before sinking down, not slowly but not exactly fast either. Prompto leans back against Gladio as pleasure floods him. He can feel Gladio’s dick stirring at his back and he presses harder against it. 

“That’s it, Gladdy. Go ahead and use my back.”

Gladio plants a kiss at his shoulder just as Noct finaly takes him in a full thrust. He can’t see Gladio’s eyes, but he is sure they are burning fiercely. “I won’t last long if I start now.”

And gods is that hot. They aren’t even really started yet, and he’s already aching to thrust back and forth between his lovers, so Prompto gets what he means. It’s even hotter when Gladio decides to keep kissing at his neck, then his shoulder, sucking and kissing, so that he’s caught between a hot channel and a hot mouth. Then Ignis is pushing his fingers back in beside his dick, and he can feel the way each one waggles to loosen his walls more.

“Oh, gods,” Noct moans, wigglying his ass back onto his fingers “this anticipation is killing me. Come on, Iggy, fuck me already.” Prompto’s just as impatient. He can’t wait to feel Ignis’ dick hard and hot against him too. 

Ignis places a chaste kiss to the small of Noctis’ back. “If you are sure you are ready.”

“I was born ready,” he huffs and Ignis chuckles fondly.

“Then I guess I have no reason to hold myself back, then?” He says it in the form of a question, but they all know it isn’t one. It only takes a moment for him to coat himself in lube and begin to press in. It is a tight fit, Noctis not being used to giant toys like Prompto is, and it is a slow process to fully shealth himself, but finally his full length is there squished hard against Prompto’s. He’s suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss Ignis, but he can’t reach, so he promps himself up with a pout, and whines, “Iggy.”

The advisor is swift to lean over Noctis’ shoulder to reach him, which traps Noctis between them, and the king rocks his cock into Prompto’s abs. 

“Holy, fuck,” Gladio groans against his neck before sitting up further so that Noct and Prompto are completely sandwhiched between him and Ignis and finally starting to rub his own rock-hard dick against his back as promised, and honestly, this is as close to heaven as Prompto can imagine. He’ll always be a slut for feeling as much as he can of his lovers. 

“Yeah, fuck,” he moans over Ignis lips, “fuck, Noct. Fuck us, come on.”

Noctis gives a whine and bounces as best as he can given his limited room. He doesn’t have much leverage, but Prompto’s still squeezing at his cheeks and being rocked into him with each of Gladio’s own thrusts. Ignis has the most room, though, so he has the most control over the pace, and he’s jerking his hips slowly but forcefully, and Noctis is coming apart at the seams just as much as Prompto is. His head is thrown back onto Ignis’ shoulder as he pants non-stop. 

“Shit, shit,” Prompto says, “Gladdy, let’s help Noct, too.”

One of his hands stay on his nipple as the other jams between them to find the king’s instead. Following him, Prompto removes one of his hands from his ass to take his cock. He squeezes at him and rubs the head harder against his abs. 

Noct’s forehead slumps onto Prompto’s free shoulder. “Fuck, this is too good,” 

Prompto’s thinking the exact same thing as Gladio sucks a hickey into the junction between his neck and shoulder. 

Ignis slams in a bit faster and they all grunt in unison.

“Fuck, Specs, please, gods,” Noct whines. He’s clamping down onto them making it even tighter and hotter, and even though Prompto knows he is already close, he’s still dying to feel Ignis’ cock slamming over his length hard and fast.

“Please, Iggy,” he whines as well before kissing him senseless in the hopes it will break him. 

Either their pleas or the kiss does, because the next thrusts come just as powerful but in quick sucession, and Noctis sounds close to sobbing in pleasure and Gladio is growling as he attempts to grind himself into Prompto’s back at the same pace. Noctis only lasts a handful more thrusts before clamping down around him and Ignis, and between the tightness and rush of hot seed against his chest and stomach, Prompto’s cumming immediately after. 

Ignis groans and Gladio’s hands abandon him and Noctis to reach around to tug Ignis in even harder, and now Noctis really is sobbing as he continues to use his hole. Prompto slumps his head back against Gladio’s chest, watching as the shield moves in to take his place at Ignis’ mouth. The elders of the group bite more than kiss as they jerk back and forth on either side of them, and then finally, Ignis finds his orgasm with Gladio soon after. 

Prompto sucks in heavy breaths. He’s so hot and stiky, cum coating his dick, stomach, and back. He’s not about to complain, though, and a goofy, sleepy smile settles on his face as he moves his hands to Noct’s back to hug him. “That was, wow.”

“Fucking hottest thing ever. Not that I don’t love your ass, Prom, but shit, feeling you both there. I’ve never felt so full.”

Gladio smirks. “Wait till I’m in there.”

Noctis gives a huff. “You just assume I’ll let you?”

“Oh, really? You gonna gush about being stretched then pretend you aren’t gonna beg me for my cock? Admit you’re a cockslut just like Prom.”

“Yeah, Noct,” Prompto chirps. “There’s no shame in it. It’s more fun, being honest. You get all the cock you could want.” 

“Guess there’s no point denying it at this point, huh?”

“There never was, king charmless.”


End file.
